The Other Trio
by clumsydolphin
Summary: This is the story of Dumbledore's Army during the Horcrux Hunt year. I'm not sure if it's been told or not, this is only my version. The first chapter is short, but the following chapters will be normal length. AU in that Ginny and Harry communicate.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know my readers are mostly Dramione fans, and honestly, who can blame us, right! This story however is something a favorite fanfic author of mine inspired so thanks to Wizards-Pupil for the inspiration. You can read the poignant story that gave birth to this one, it's called Broken and she writes it beautifully. Also this story is dedicated to a few of my loyal readers, Skyla-Lilly, Kermit 304, KayJordan, and last but never least Ldymare727 who also happens to be my best friend of 25 years whom I love dearly, thank you for sticking with me through the stories and giving me encouragement. Without further ado, please enjoy The Other Trio. As always, the chapters that follow this one will be my normal length, this is just the first chapter introducing the story! Clumsy!**

_But we'll keep you close as always  
it won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
will keep the love that keeps us strong- Michael W. Smith-Friends_

It was a dreary, rainy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a gloomy day in May and most everyone was staying indoors. But there were three who had shown up to a memorial, they stood arm in arm for over an hour as they paid homage to lost friends. The three were Luna Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Potter; they were the Hogwarts Trio, not as famous as the other trio but no less heroes than the Golden Trio. These three were students 15 years ago today when the final battle that became known as the Battle of Hogwarts ensued. Their lives had been threatened for most of that school year as they lead the group Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, indeed Luna had been kidnapped and imprisoned until saved by the Golden Trio-Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Ginny had left for Easter break and was unable to return leaving Neville to lead on the battle front alone, but surrounded by many friends and members of the DA.

As they stood at the memorial they read each name aloud in turn, feeling the spirits of the friends and family lost that day fill them up. For each there was one name that caused more pain than others,for Ginny it was Remus Lupin the father of Teddy, she and Harry's Godson. Luna mourned Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin, who was different like Luna had always been; she'd looked up to the Auror/Order of the Phoenix member as a mentor of sorts. For Neville it had always been little Colin Creevey, who shouldn't have even been in the battle because he wasn't of age, but he snuck back in to fight. Neville always felt a twinge of guilt because maybe if he'd discouraged Colin through that year he wouldn't have snuck back into the castle.

The three had decided to start work tomorrow writing a book, telling the DA's story. There were hundreds of books by now about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They would contain a chapter of the DA as it was founded by the three of them, but nobody had told the story of the DA during that final year of the war, and this trio felt like it was about time that their lost members got a bit of attention, and had their own story. They would write this story in honor of the members who were there for the hellish year, tell each of the events and assignments the members took part in. It was the Hogwarts Trio's story, but they shared it with so many other people, and now the story would be known, and their friends honored in the appropriate way.

After another half hour, the three friends grasped hands and turned away from the names on the memorial and headed for the Hogs Head, to drink their annual toast to their fellow members and friends. This year though Luna would have to stick with Gilly Water due to being six months pregnant. This would be she and Ron's sixth and seventh child as she was carrying twin girls. They never went to the Three Broomsticks for this drink, even though Aberforth Dumbledore had died five years ago, because the Hogs Head Pub was central to the DA. It was founded there, and they were sustained that final year by Ab, so this was the place they went to remember. It was now owned and run by two DA members actually; Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had been left the pub in Ab's will.

Neville stood and raised his glass and the other two followed suit. "To our lost friends, we are here to celebrate your lives, and praise your valiance on your final day with us, not mourn your loss. We will miss you and look forward to the day we're reunited. Long live Dumbledore's Army!"

"Here, here!" Luna and Ginny said together. The three clinked their glasses and downed their drinks.

Tomorrow they would gather again, but this time it would be to relive what they had gone through and they agreed where to meet and what time, then each went home to their families, thanks in large part to the people they spent the day honoring.

**AN: I don't know if the DA's story has been told during that horcrux hunt year or not. If it has, I hope it is different from the story I will be writing. Let me know if you see that it's looking familiar and I will strive to change it up. This story won't be updated as quickly as my other stories, because I am writing it concurrently with Give and Take, so please be patient. I don't abandon my stories unless it becomes clear that it has been told similarly. Read and Review please! It just takes a click of that button, right down there! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story will be 11 chapters and each chapter will represent a month of the school year, with the last chapter being an epilogue. Also, for the first time I am including song lyrics or quotes that I feel represent the tone of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Clumsy!**

_It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in  
Seems I've crossed a line again  
For being nothing more than who I am  
So break my bones and throw your stones  
We all know that life ain't fair  
But there's more of us we're everywhere_

We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all-Shinedown, Bully

**SEPTEMBER**

Sitting in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom listened to Snape give the opening speech before the feast with their eyes glaring and mouths open. They couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here as the Headmaster after he killed the most influential Headmaster in Hogwart's extensive history. Neville looked down the table at the rest of the Gryffindor's, they all looked much the same, he knew there would be a crowded common room tonight and they would all be discussing what was happening.

The sorting was over, Gryffindor got no new students this year, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got a few each, it was Slytherin House that got a large number of first years. That had been their second clue that this year was not going to be good, the first being the train ride when Death Eaters stopped and boarded it looking for Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Neville turned back to Snape now, determined to hear what he had to say, so that they knew what they would be facing, so he could make plans.

"As I was saying, there are a few changes to classes this year. There will no longer be Defense against the Dark Arts; it will just be Dark Arts. Muggle Studies is now a required class for all years. There is a strict curfew, no student is allowed outside their common room after 7 pm and punishment will be severe for those who break it. Also, there are no trips to Hogsmeade and students are not allowed on the grounds unless they are in a class." He finished, and the tables filled with food.

Later on in the Gryffindor common room, Neville, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey and a few others were sitting in a huddle near the fireplace talking.

"Why didn't he introduce those two new teachers?" Neville wondered.

"He did, you must have missed it. They're Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and they're also two higher ranking Death Eaters. They were there the night Snape double crossed Dumbledore when he killed him." Ginny told him. "Their also going to be in charge of discipline this year, so obviously torture has been deemed a proper punishment, so we're all going to have to be very careful.

"I agree with Gin," Neville said. "I also believe we need to make a contingency plan for when things go wrong. Some kind of signal if one of us needs help, so I was thinking we could use the DA coins Hermione made in 5th year. That way if any student needs help, we have a way of coordinating and making a plan to rescue." Neville said with assertiveness that he'd never shown before.

"Really good idea Neville! So I can make contact with Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Luna tomorrow and between the three of them, I'm sure they can duplicate the coins so that everyone who wants to participate may do so. Plus, we reinstate Dumbledore's Army, and recruit new members to help this year." Ginny agreed with Neville.

"I say we make sure that the students who aren't in Slytherin, or have friends in Slytherin are made aware of the Room of Requirement, in case they need emergency shelter. Just for safety and precaution sake, we should assign a couple DA members to get as much healing information as possible, from the library and Madame Pomfrey if she's willing because if the Carrow's are going to be dealing out torturous punishments I'm also certain that they won't allow us to be healed either, so her hands will be tied at that point." Seamus said very seriously.

"Ok, good idea Seamus, why don't you, Lavender, and Dennis take that assignment? It would probably be best to begin tomorrow because the faster you learn the better. Either make up illnesses or accidents, or actually create it so you have an excuse to be in the hospital wing. I also will find out if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses would be willing to do same so we always have someone who can help. See if you can't get her to start smuggling potions and supplies to you as well so we can stock up." Neville directed.

Seamus, Lavender, and Dennis all accepted the assignment, while Neville and Ginny whispered back and forth with each other.

"Ok, we're going to discreetly start asking certain trustworthy students tomorrow to join the DA. Meeting place will remain the Room of Requirement and those of you with coins already pay attention because we'll announce the first meeting that way. If you have a coin now, raise it up so that the ones who don't have them know they can ask you safely." Ginny instructed. "Neville, I think you should get to work on the Room of Requirement, working out the kinks so what happened with Umbridge doesn't repeat itself. Make sure there are no loop holes and they can't enter it to hurt us again."

"I can do that. Good idea Gin. I just thought of something else, do you think Fred and George would be willing to supply us with some weapons of mass chaos?" Neville paused while they all laughed fondly. "They certainly have products brilliant enough to make Snape and the Carrows' life at Hogwarts hell."

"I will write to them when we're done here. See if they'll give us a massive amount of products for a discounted price." Ginny agreed.

"I say we spread the word and have a meeting Thursday evening. I'm going to look into buying a few invisibility cloaks, but until then I say we have the first meeting here in the common room, and if it runs late, everyone spends the night here instead of risking being caught breaking curfew."

When they were all talked out, most students went to bed but Ginny Weasley retrieved parchment and quill and ink to write to her brothers. She and Neville worked together on the letter, because they weren't sure whether it would be searched.

_Dear Gred and Forge,_

_School is going great, reminiscent of your final year here, ah what days those were as I'm sure you remember. I'm hoping that you can send me a care package with the stuff that helps with that nostalgia, you had such good ideas to deal with those emotions that year if you know what I mean. Missing my wonderful, funny brothers, so that care package would be a way to help me with missing you. Also, I'm finding it very cold this year, could you send as many cloaks as possible, there are some who forgot theirs and if we had extras it would really help a lot. Communication might be difficult this year like years in the past, so if you don't hear from me for a while, don't worry about me, I'll be fine as long as I get those care packages as often as you can spare._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

The first day of classes was the worst day in Ginny's entire life, including the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle. No fewer than 30 students were tortured. It probably would not have been that bad, accept for the nature of Gryffindor, they just couldn't sit back and watch what was happening like that. Ginny's first class was Dark Arts and that asshole Carrow called five student's forward including Luna and proceeded to ask questions of the class. If the classes answers didn't meet with his requirements his eyes would start to sparkle with enjoyment and he would use the Cruciatus curse on one of the students. Seven of the students pulled out wands and sent hexes at him. They didn't get through his shield charm though, so those that were involved were taken to an unused classroom and whipped badly, but nobody made a sound, or cried out so the Carrow's didn't get that satisfaction.

Neville had stood up to the bitch Carrow in Muggle Studies, she had said that all Muggles live in filthy houses, and don't bath and have lice and bed bugs. He stood and said that must be why she's always scratching at her head, so she must be Muggle. He spent the rest of the day in the Hospital. Madame Pomfrey would sneak him potions when they weren't watching her. She had also agreed to teach the students who were picked so that was taken care of.

If all that wasn't enough, somebody got the bright idea to sneak a certain vial of liquid in to dinner, and when Snape and the rest of the teacher's appeared to have an argument, Seamus levitated it up to Snape's drink and by the time dinner was finished his hair had fallen out in the back, but just enough to make it look like someone shaved a bat through his hair. He looked so stupid, all that black hair with a white bat because his skin was so pale. It was a funny idea, but when nobody fessed up to it the Carrow's picked random students, 8 each from all the houses but Slytherin.

The whole lot of them were marched out to the Forbidden Forest and made to spend the night without their wands, or blankets, or even food. The idea was horrible, but Ginny and Neville were convinced that Hagrid would find a way to help them.

All in all the DA meeting tonight would be a bright spot on a very rough week. Ginny was waiting for the meeting to begin when there was a flash of light so bright everyone in the common room had to look away from it. When the light faded they looked back to see seven great big boxes, and a letter addressed to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry you're so nostalgic, this care package should hold you over for a while, and we will continue to send you the care package on a regular basis. We're so proud of you and your friends, and don't be afraid to say hello to Peeves, you'll find that under certain circumstances, he can be a VERY FINE friend, quite helpful when you approach him the right way. By the way, there will be a radio program Saturday night, Mad Eye would have loved it, and maybe you could tune in. _

_You're loving brothers,_

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S. Mom said she hopes you enjoy the care package and stay safe this year._

Ginny squealed and told everybody to help open all the boxes so they could take inventory. When she saw the sheer volume of prank and joke items she wanted to kiss her brothers, they had sent not only the joke stuff, but seven invisibility cloaks and she was glad they had deciphered her letter enough to figure that one out. Neville had written everything that was in the boxes down on a piece of charmed parchment along with the number of each item. The piece of parchment was charmed to become Herbology notes when any dark wizard was around.

They had just finished with the boxes when the fat lady announced the first DA member's arriving with their pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I figured out a schedule so to speak for posting. I will go back and forth between the two stories I'm writing at the same time. So that way I keep both stories fairly new. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them, but sadly it's JKR that does.**

Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness  
As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed  
Carry on, give me hope, give me strength  
Come with me and I won't steer you wrong  
Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog  
To the light at the end of the tunnel  
We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march  
Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh  
Take us right through the doors…. EMINEM-MOSH

**OCTOBER**

"Now that we're all here I call the meeting to order" Ginny said loudly to make sure everyone's attention was focused on her. "Neville, Luna, and I have come up with a few ideas to begin our resistance to this ridiculous regime that has taken over OUR Hogwarts! Thanks to my fantabulous brother's we have an arsenal to help us along."

Neville spoke now, "I am going to take control of supplies so that we keep track of inventory. Fred and George have promised to keep us well stocked." Applause rang loudly in the Room of Requirement. "Now, I was thinking we could start with a few portable swamps, and they have invented a nifty little paint called Graffiti Gold, which can only be removed when the painter voluntarily removes it. So if we're caught and they try to force us, it won't come off!" He paused for a moment while appreciative murmurs moved around the group. "I need volunteers for these two assignments at the end of the meeting."

Luna stood now, "I have a variety of Skiving Snackboxes for the people who volunteered to learn healing from Madame Pomfrey which will enable you to get out of classes when the "Evil Threesome" will be less likely to suspect anything. I also need a few people to volunteer to be a distraction when needed, please understand that you are willingly signing up for punishment in order for a plan to be carried out. We can rotate with each other, and I am keeping track of whose turn it will be. I will not ask you to do anything I wouldn't, so I am going first."

There was nervous tension in the room now as the reality of what they were discussing hit home. Bad things were likely going to happen to them for what they were voluntarily signing up to do, but Dumbledore's Army wasn't made up of wimps, they would do what they must.

"Now, we have invisibility cloaks to be used for some projects, but also for one volunteer from each house. Yes, we have a few Slytherin's in our group tonight; they've all been tested for their loyalty and have sworn with an unbreakable vow, just like the Order of the Phoenix uses to test new members. We have snuck a fair amount of Veritaserum from Slughorn to use for this purpose, because they live among the enemy and in the dungeon their help will be invaluable, so trust them." She said, there were still some that suspected the two Slytherin members.

"Now, I will need one volunteer from each house to be in control of the cloaks. These house invisibility cloaks are to be used only for the DA purposes. The person with the cloak will come back and forth after meetings that run late, so that each of us returns to our common rooms without being seen. Who is willing to do this?" she asked the group.

Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff, Terry Boot for Ravenclaw, Ginny for Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode for Slytherin became Keeper of the Cloaks (which would one day earn each of them awards from the Ministry of Magic though they didn't know that at the time).

Neville stood up again, "I have set this room up for our safety, there are no loopholes and only people who mean no harm to the members of the DA are allowed access. So if ever you need a place to hide, ask for the DA Safe Zone, and this is the room you will get and you're safe. We all must carry our Galleons on our person at all times, even while we sleep, so do a sticking charm to your pajama's at bedtime, as that is the safest means of communication. Remember however that a few Slytherin's that were part of the Inquisitorial Squad and Snivellus Snape know about the coins, so try to be discreet if they are around when you feel the coin heat up."

Ginny asked if anybody had questions at that point, and when nobody did her and Luna started handing out Galleons to those who needed them, and invisibility cloaks to their Keepers.

When that was done Neville spoke again. "I forgot to mention that if you've sought refuge in this room, it will provide everything we need but food, so we should all try to carry fruit or rolls, some kind of food to sustain us until another member can bring help. There is a bathroom in the corner and plenty of cups for water from the tap, or your wand. When you get in here, immediately send a message via the coins and Ginny, Luna, or I will come as soon as possible. Now, we're about out of time, so if you want to volunteer for the first mission; raise your hand."

Twenty hands raised in the air including Ginny, Seamus, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Millicent Bulstrode among them. Seamus was vetoed out as he; Lavender, Parvati, Dennis and Terry Boot were the caregivers and healers in the group. The volunteers were directed to one side of the room while the Keepers not involved in the first mission began escorting the rest to common rooms.

Directly after the meeting was over Neville's group went one way and Ginny's group went another, headed to different parts of the school. Ginny's group was headed outside to graffiti, while Neville's group set off no less than five swamps. Then they all were safely and invisibly delivered to their common rooms to await the reaction of the staff and students in the morning.

The Great Hall buzzed with quiet conversations the next morning because on the wall directly above where the Headmasters chair was read: Here Sits a Murdering Git, Sincerely yours, Dumbledore's Army! Snape was looking particularly murderous as he sat looking out at the students. The students hadn't been outside yet, so the Graffiti out there hadn't been seen yet. However, the students couldn't stop talking about the swamps, as all had seen at least one swamp this morning because they had to traipse through the one in the Entrance Hall to get to breakfast. The teachers at the head table all looked tense, although there was a twinkle to be seen in the eyes if you looked closely at Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid, indeed Hagrid didn't even try to hide his smile.

Snape stood once the tables were full. "If I discover who has put the swamps around the school and graffitied the walls inside and out, you will be very sorry. I suggest that you remove it yourself before the day is over, the punishment will be most severe."

Dumbledore's Army was not made up of cowards and wimps though, so the next morning the swamps were still there as was more graffiti, in the Entrance Hall above the swamp: Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting! The teachers all had Bubblehead charms over their faces this morning as someone or other had put Farting Decoy Detonator's on the ground and directed them under the table, and when they went off it was loud and very effective. The odor didn't extend past the head table, but faces the teachers made let the students know how offensive the smell was. The ingenious thing about this product from Fred and George was that if someone tried catching the Detonator's or used magic to stop them they multiplied and the smell became even worse. Therefore the teachers were left with no choice but to charm their heads for fresh air.

Later that day in Transfiguration Professor McGonagall handed out graded homework, and when she got to Ginny she said, "Miss Weasley, stay after class, we should discuss that grade on your paper."

Ginny was confused because she got an E, but she let the others think her grade was bad because McGonagall must've had her reasons or she wouldn't embarrass a student this way. When everyone else left she walked to the teacher's desk and Professor McGonagall held her finger to her lips and set a silent charm and shield charm in a bubble around the desk before they spoke.

"I am not wanting to hear confessions, so don't tell me. I do want to give you something from Professor Flitwick and myself. Don't open it now, it shouldn't be opened until it's in a room where the DA may or may not hold meetings. Inside the box is a portrait that should be enlarged, and may be of immense help. Even though I know you and Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood would never be involved in such a group." Then she winked at Ginny whose mouth fell open, and then she giggled as she left her Professor to go to lunch.

At lunch she told Neville about it, "She just said not to open it here, but in the meeting room. I say after lunch we head up there and see what it is, then take a Diarrhea Dots and Puking Pastilles and head to Pomfrey for an excuse."

"Good, but we need fever fudge too for Luna, and it's your turn for the damn Dots, that was horrible when I had to take it, damn near gave me hemorrhoids and I'm still not fully recovered enough to take it again." He said as Ginny laughed and tapped her coin under the table to let Luna know the plan.

"Listen Gin, I heard a rumor earlier that they have a second year Ravenclaw and a first year Hufflepuff chained in the dungeon, and Filch has been using his whip and the Carrow's as well. Michael, Terry, Ernie and Susan all told me, and they want us to make a plan of rescue tonight." He said in whispers, making sure they weren't overheard by unfriendly ears.

"That is beyond sick! That evil prat squib! Seamus, Colin do you want to take part in a mission?" she asked when they all leaned into each other in a very quiet voice.

"I'm in!" they both volunteered without question.

"I won't tell you what we're doing until we leave to do it, for your own safety. Neville while we're off causing a distraction you can get a message to our snake members to relashio the chains and meet you at the east wing dungeon stairs where you will wait with a cloak to escort the victims to the safe room where we will have Parvati and Lavender waiting. I don't think we should take them to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey because they could be taken from there easily." Ginny told them her plan.

"That sounds like a solid plan, but Gin be very careful ok. I don't want the Chosen One murdering me if something happens to you." Neville said smiling, although there was a little too much seriousness in his eyes for Ginny, who was trying so hard not to think about Harry and Ron and Hermione. Being left behind by her brother, best friend, and love of her life had hurt Ginny in a really bad way, she missed them and worried about them so much but she had her responsibility to the DA and to Hogwarts and pushed thoughts of her loved ones to the back of her mind so she could focus on what needed to be done here.

After lunch Neville and Ginny met Luna outside the Room of Requirement and they entered together. When they were safely inside Neville engorgio'd the box McGonagall had given Ginny. After taking a deep breath he opened the lid and looked inside. He pulled a great big picture frame out of the box and leaned it up against a chair, and they were all three confused, because it was a picture of a Phoenix flying over a lake. Why would she want to give them this? They didn't need decorations for the room and it seemed silly that McGonagall would consider decorating in the middle of the mess they were all in!

A few minutes later as they were in a huddle talking about what her reasoning might be, they heard a throat clear and a very distinct voice say, "Well how wonderful to see you all Neville, Luna, and Ginny!" The girls gasped and turned with their hands covering their mouths, while Neville was just stunned speechless.

Standing in front of the lake wearing Muggle clothes no less, was none other than Professor Dumbledore himself! He spoke again, "I thought that it might be of some help if you had inside information so to speak, as I have many pictures throughout the wizarding world. I have one in the Headmaster's office here of course, but also one in the Ministry of Magic, and also curiously enough at Grimmauld Place."

"Oh my God! That's brilliant!" Ginny said, the first of the three to recover from the shock. "I knew McGonagall and the others couldn't be happy with the new regime!"

"No they aren't Miss Weasley, however it's very dangerous for them to voice complaints because they would be fired or imprisoned at the very least, and the students here need a few sympathetic teachers." Dumbledore said seriously. "Now, I assume this is the place where you hold meetings officially?" he asked them.

"Yes, and Neville used the magic of the room to make sure no one other than the DA or Order, or those loyal to them can get in." Luna said with pride in her voice and a soft look that made Neville blush.

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. Now, I can answer to anything the living Dumbledore knew or what I witness with my own eyes and help in that manner. It might interest you to know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed for a time in Grimmauld place, and when they left took my picture and another picture and put it in their bag, so when they unpack me, I can pass messages if you wish. I have one already from Harry Miss Weasley, he asks that you please be careful and stay safe." He told her kindly.

Ginny isn't a tearful girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she teared up after that message. It took a while to get her emotions under control, but she did pull it together for what she had to do that night. All the members participating met up in the Room of Requirement that evening at curfew and went over the plan three times, working out timing. When they had it all together they left, Neville headed for the east dungeon stairs, Millicent and Tracy to the dungeons, and the rest went with Ginny. They were the largest team because they were after Filch by way of Mrs. Norris. Ginny loved cats, all living creatures actually, but Mrs. Norris hardly counted, she was an evil cat if ever there was one. They lucked out by meeting Peeves along the way and instead of causing them trouble, they told him the plan like Fred and George suggested and he was quite willing to help. He led them to right where the cat was so that they didn't have to hunt her down, and then helped them take her to the Astronomy Tower where a special rust proof suit of armor stood guard over the school. They dumped her inside and placed a silencing charm on her so she couldn't make any noise, then they headed down in the direction of Filch's office to deliver the note sending him on a wild goose chase for his cat that should take the rest of the night, Peeve's actually volunteered to deliver the note so that Mr. Fred and Mr. George's sister could get to safety, troublemaker's code of honor and such. So they thanked him and walked to each common room to deliver each other safely, and await word from Neville to see if the plan worked.

It did work, Neville came into Gryffindor Tower twenty minutes after the rest with Lavender, Parvati would be spending the night with the children who were hurt pretty badly to take care of them. Nobody got caught this time; they wouldn't be so lucky the next….

**AN: Ok, I know there is a part of this that is non canon, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione being able to talk to Dumbledore and through him, the DA at Hogwarts, so this is AU because the 3 on the run, and Fred and George all have to have a way to communicate with the other trio. It makes sense further into the story, so please trust me, and just go with it lol. Clumsy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but there has been a lot of stuff going on in my life, but I will endeavor to stay on top of updates! Now, I have made a change in the first chapter, originally I was going to have Hermione married off to Draco, but this story is taking her somewhere else, sorry my Dramione fans but this time she wanted to be with somebody else. That's why I love to write Hermione; with her personality you can pair her off with just about anyone and she fits, unlike Ginny who just seems to be wrong with anyone but Harry. Just so you all know, I am not JKR nor did I create the masterpiece magical world she did, no matter how much I wish otherwise! Clumsy!**

_You've been my golden best friend  
Now with post-demise at hand  
Can't go to you for consolation  
Cause we're off limits during this transition_

This grief overwhelms me  
It burns in my stomach  
And I can't stop bumping into things

I thought we'd be simple together  
I thought we'd be happy together  
Thought we'd be limitless together  
I thought we'd be precious together  
But I was sadly mistaken-Simple Together-ALANIS MORISSETTE

**NOVEMBER**

In early November Harry, Dumbledore, and Ginny had decided on a way to communicate. Dumbledore would write out the letter's Harry or Ginny would dictate and then read it to the other when they were alone. If it was about the business of war, then he would read it aloud to whichever side when all were present. At the moment Ginny was listening to the newest letter from her love.

"_Ginny,_

_I can't wait til' this cursed war is over and I can return, being away from everyone we know and love is tearing all three of us apart. We've already lost Ron, Gin he and I fought and it was bad, we've never fought that way before unless you count the time he hit me upside my ear when he was under the influence of Romilda Vane's love potion. Something influenced it again this time, but 'Mione and I both have the same thing and we didn't do what he did, I'm sorry, love but I'm not sure your brother and I and Hermione will ever be the same again, he hurt us both._

_Hermione asked me if you've seen or talked with the twins? You know, I'm starting to think she may have a thing for Fred! At least she's talking about him a lot and says she misses them, but I think it's really Fred she's missing more than anyone. _

_I'm so glad we can communicate this way through Dumbledore, there's no way The Idiot Who Looks Like a Snake can manipulate him and find out about us and use you. I heard about the resistance you and Neville and Luna are fronting, and as much as it will hurt to let it go, I am trying to find a way to get my map of Hogwarts to the twins, so they can get it to you, as I feel it will help keep you guys safer. I watch you every night on it; it's my connection to you, love. Remember until it's in your hands, I'm watching over you as you sleep._

_Love Forever,_

_Harry."_

When Ginny was able to control her emotions after hearing Harry's letter she reached for a piece of parchment. They had decided to write out and keep the letters, and when this whole thing was over they would then give the other each of them to read instead of just hear. When she was done she read it to Dumbledore who dutifully wrote every word to bring to Harry.

_Harry _

_I miss and love you. I think I feel you watching me now, it's very comforting. The twins have a way of delivering supplies to us, and letters from the outside. We no longer use owls because their being hurt during the confiscation of letters from home and searching of parcels being delivered. Hagrid has almost run out of healing supplies for them, so Fred and George and Lee have created a way to get things to and from us. It's complicated magic that I don't understand, but all I need do is collect all the outgoing mail from students who are brave enough to give me, tap a sort of rhythm on the whole package of them with my wand, and this blinding light flashes and it's gone. Every evening in the common room the same light flashes and there are letters from home and supplies we request. Those brothers of mine are simply geniuses._

_As for Hermione and Fred, she's had a thing for him for a long time Harry, you just never noticed. I'm not even sure Fred knew he felt the same way until the three of you were gone. His letters to me always ask if I've heard from you and tell you all that if you listen he's got messages for you on Potterwatch. It's a radio program they created for the Order to keep everyone updated on news. You tap your wand on the wireless that I know 'Mione packed to find the station because it's constantly changing. The password is always something to do with the Order, or the DA. Password for the next one is Mad Eye, which by the way I don't know if you and Hermione have heard yet, they found his body finally, minus his magical eye. Obviously we weren't able to have a memorial, but I have decided that after we're out of this mess that I will organize one for him, I owe him that after he safely delivered you to me. _

_Remember not to use Voldeprick's name because its taboo or you'll find yourself surrounded by Death Eater's and Snatchers. Please stay safe and return to me when you're finished with whatever it is you're doing._

_All my Love,_

_Gin_

After Dumbledore had left to deliver the letter, she grabbed another piece of parchment and decided to bump up her timeline for helping Fred and Hermione along

_Fred,_

_Thanks for all the supplies; we were quite low on Skiving Snackboxes and the supplies for the healing potions. Next delivery we could really use more concussed cream and also we thought it would make for a good distraction if we could get your strongest love potion and have Alecto Carrow mooning over Snivellus for as long as possible. _

_How are you and George? I miss all of you so much, I can't wait for Christmas break, things are awful here. Got a letter from Harry, he and Hermione will be listening for the next program if you want to get a message to either one of them; I think Hermione especially would like to hear from you. She asks about you often, almost in every letter. Plus don't even try denying that you miss her too because I know you do. I will say nothing else for now except I feel like if you decided to be bold enough to tell her what you're feeling it would be very much reciprocated._

_More and more of us are having to seek refuge in the Room of Requirement and Neville asked me to find out if you know of any secret passages that will help us get the younger ones smuggled out to safety._

_Love and miss you,_

_Gin, your favorite sister!_

Just as she sent the mail off to the twins Neville burst through the portrait hole.

"They have Hannah and it's really bad. From what Millicent says she's been beaten to unconsciousness and maybe raped although Milli isn't sure of that. Ginny, I don't know if I can live with myself if she's been violated by them." He cried.

Ginny wrapped him in her arms, she knew he and Hannah had been growing close. At first she thought it would be him and Luna but it was Hannah for him all along. She dreaded his reaction to what she had to say to him.

"Nev, she'll be alright, she's tough Hannah is. We will get her tonight, but you mustn't participate. I will make sure that Dennis and Lavender are there to heal her since they are our best healers and I will also see if Terry and Ernie can take a cloak and attempt to get Madame Pomfrey in there also. I want you to wait with Lavender and Dennis in case Hannah needs you, okay?" Ginny promised.

"I'm going to rescue her Ginny, I can't just sit in the room and wait." He insisted.

"No Neville! You are too attached to her, too emotionally involved. You could endanger Hannah and all of us attempting her rescue." Ginny said stubbornly.

However Neville wouldn't be persuaded and he was part of the rescue team. Unfortunately that meant Colin and Luna had to come along in case Neville lost it and they needed someone caught as a distraction. Those two held hands to offer each other comfort because they were both frightened of what they would probably have to do for the first time.

Twenty minutes later the team reached the west dungeon staircase, and Blaise Zabini was waiting for them with Hannah under the Invisibility cloak Milli had given him. Zabini had joined the DA making the total number of Slytherin's three, Tracy Davis was the third.

"Milli got detention, so she asked me to take her place." He told them after getting questioning looks about why Milli wasn't here. They relaxed after that because Slytherin students didn't get tortured during detentions.

Just then Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner, seeing only Zabini, Luna, and Colin because the rest were under cloaks.

Zabini yelled, "Help me catch the blood traitor and mudblood! I caught them trying to get in our common room!"

Colin and Luna ran for it, thankful Blaise was quick thinking enough to not get caught. They couldn't afford to lose the connection in Slytherin because there weren't enough there to lose. Colin and Luna split up when they hit the first floor; Colin took off for the Library while Luna headed for the Great Hall.

Meanwhile Neville and Ginny carried an unconscious Hannah into their safe room. The room of requirement was so quiet it could compare to the Library, the members there looked sick at the sight of Hanna who was only identifiable by her long blond plait.

Neville gently laid her down on one of the beds used for sick or injured members. The rest slept in hammocks. They had lucked out and Madame Pomfrey was available for fifteen minutes with Hannah. She gave strict instructions.

"Dennis, you need to leave and get Parvati. I only want females to be around Hannah for the next few days." She looked pointedly at Neville. "You may stay until she wakes, but then you leave until she's ready to be around any male." Nev reluctantly nodded.

Then she and Lavender went to work on Hannah. By the time Parvati arrived they had already mended a skull fracture, broken cheek and jaw bones, four broken ribs, sprained wrist and a broken finger. Parvati went to work on the cuts and bruises and Madame Pomfrey poured several potions down her throat, and mended internal injuries.

"She really should be going to St. Mungo's, but since that's impossible, I've done the best I can. The rest is up to her. I've given her a pain potion and a sleeping Draught. Make sure she gets the pain potion every three hours even if she's still unconscious because she can still feel pain." Pomfrey said her voice bitter and filled with hate for the monsters responsible.

Right after Madame Pomfrey left there was a loud crumbling noise and everyone turned towards the direction it came from. All of a sudden a portrait of a girl with long blond hair and a secretive smile appeared. The members present all drew their wands, afraid that the regime had found a way to invade their sanctuary after all. So they were all shocked when the portrait opened and two people stepped down.

"Hey Gred look, the cat got their tongues, bless them!" Fred Weasley said, smiling at the lot of them.

"Yep Forge, you'd think the basilisk was loose again!" George answered laughing.

A second later, they were surrounded and hugged and kissed on the cheeks. The DA loved the twins on principle, they were part of the original army and they were the reason they could fight the way they had been.

"Sis, your losing weight, and look pale, are you alright?" George asked concerned.

"Ginny, come on, don't cry!" Fred begged grabbing her into a tight hug then George sandwiched her from the other side trying to hug his crying sister too.

"It's j-j-just t-th-that I miss y-y-you guys so much." She sobbed.

"Well then sis, you're going to like our news!" Fred told her.

George jumped in, "The next episode of Potterwatch will take place right here! Also, Aberforth Dumbledore who owns the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade has agreed to let us make a passage to the pub where students can then be apparated home. He will also provide food for anybody who needs it."

When Gin had her emotions calmed down she grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him off to the side.

"Ok, so tell me now, what's up with you and Hermione?" she jumped right in.

"I don't know what you mean." Fred said fighting a smile.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it! She's always asking about you." Gin continued not the least bit deterred.

"Ok, I tell ya what. Just listen to Potterwatch as we broadcast here, and you will get your answers!" He hinted.

Ginny rejoined the group which now included Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson who was dating George and they all ran Potterwatch together. She couldn't wait to find out why Fred was being so mysterious about Hermione.

Right before they started getting ready to broadcast Colin and Luna came through the door. Luna was helping Colin as he limped over to a bed with a knee injury and a broken ankle. He was smiling however when he saw that Hannah had made it to safety.

**AN: So I know it's another short chapter, but with everything I have going on with my son I figured you would rather have a short chapter than none at all! Let me know what you think by clicking on that little blue review button, yep that one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: WARNING- This chapter contains very violent scenes. This story takes a darker path than other stories I've written, however I hope you can see the light in the unshakable determination of the DA members when they refuse to quit fighting for what's right.**

**DISCLAIMER: After years of wishful thinking I must now admit that I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or the world he lives in….sigh.**

_Little child  
Dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain  
The fear you feel inside  
'Cause you were born  
Into this evil world  
Where man is killing man  
And no one knows just why_

What have we become  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins- White Lion- When the Children Cry

**DECEMBER**

Neville stumbled through the door to the Room of Requirement, took three steps and fell to his knees. He was covered in blood and the DA members rushed to help him to a bed.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, and it was totally worth it! You should have seen Carrow when she smelled the flowers! George and Fred are magical geniuses! The Hexing Flowers rendered her unrecognizable." Neville laughed.

Seamus healed his friend to the best of his abilities and gave him a pain potion even though Neville tried to refuse it.

"You are healed but you will still feel sore for a few days, so you are taking the potion now, and tomorrow as well. Don't worry about the potion inventory, Ernie and Michael and Cormac are constantly brewing to keep our healing potions updated and Madame Pomfrey continues to give us what she can sneak by them." Seamus explained.

"Fine I took it; I need to be able to lead the mission tonight anyway. Who is healing tonight, just in case?" Neville asked Seamus.

"Tonight is Dennis and Parvati but let's hope they're not needed."

"Too right you are!" Neville answered. Then got up and returned to the Gryffindor common room. He went to the bathroom in his Dormitory which had been turned into a storage room for the products George and Fred continued to send at least once a week. Padma Patil was snuck in one night, switching places with Parvati so she could do an extension charm on the bathroom to fit all the things being sent. Then charmed the room so that only Neville, Ginny, and Seamus could see it, to everyone else it appeared to be a bathroom. Neville had then started using the restrooms in the other boy's dormitories to shower and take care of personal needs. The next day Parvati and Padma switched back to their own houses, it was useful to have a set of identical twins in the DA sometimes.

The DA members that were taking part in tonight's assignment were gathered in the Room of Requirement. They were half an hour behind schedule because Luna hadn't shown up like she was supposed to.

"I assumed she was in here all evening when she never returned from classes." Michael said.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. We'll call five more members; I will go with them to look for Luna. Neville you lead the rest to the Great Hall and then to the Library. I will also contact Milli and see if she can check out the dungeons immediately just in case we've missed something." Ginny directed. Everyone then set out to complete the latest mission.

Down in the dungeons Luna was crying silent tears she couldn't stop, but she kept control enough to not make a sound as the whip repeatedly ripped her naked back open. She'd lost count of how many times it had met her flesh after ten lashes.

"You better hope your father stops what he's doing when he receives my memory of this punishment." Amycus Carrow giggled as he brought the whip down once more. It had been dipped into a special potion to slow down healing, and make deeper cuts and scars. These wounds wouldn't be healed easily.

"Daddy, don't stop, help Harry." Luna finally cried out hoping this part wouldn't be able to be removed from the memory.

Two lashes later she fell into blessed unconsciousness, however the whipping continued for another five lashes until the menace had his fill of fun and leaving her on the floor he locked the door and returned to his office and living space to shower and wash off all the blood.

"Oh my God!" Ginny cried as she received the news from Milli. "Alright, Luna needs help. According to Milli she's in really bad shape, she's been whipped badly. We're meeting Milli and Tracy in the East Dungeon. We're going to need a distraction though. Colin, go to Seamus and ask him to get four Long Lasting Lights, and two Decoy Detonator's and hurry back. Anthony and Susan, take a cloak and gather Peeves, Sir Nick, and the Fat Friar and ask them to create a diversion up near the Hospital Wing and that should give us enough time to get Luna back here. When you've found them come back here to wait for us to return. Colin, Ernie, and I will go get her and return." Ginny said sending them out to find the ghosts and poltergeist.

Down in the Great Hall Neville's group was having fun with Graffiti Gold and put a swamp up that covered only the Carrow's places and Snape's at the head table. When the three walked to breakfast tomorrow they would see messages from the DA the whole way down, then be met with the swamp which will hopefully force them to eat elsewhere. Most were messages to the students to encourage them like Hail Harry, or Long Live Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Army for Life. Some were insulting, Victory over Vile Voldemort, Voldemort's a pig, Kiss Dumbledore's Ass Snape, Alecto Carrow bites donkey dicks, among others. Once they were out of those supplies they charmed three Niffler's that had been stunned into Snape, Amycus, and Alecto's offices and then they returned to the Room of Requirement only to find out about Luna from Anthony and Susan who were waiting for Ginny, Colin, and Ernie to come back hopefully with Luna.

Ginny and her team arrived in the designated spot, but it was empty. They waited for a while but neither Milli nor Tracy showed up, and there was no Luna either. Ginny made a decision that was dangerous, but necessary.

"Something must have happened to prevent them helping. So we are going to the torture rooms and rescuing Luna ourselves. We wait until we're there, and if there are guards we will use the lights and detonators to distract, stun them, and grab her and run. Questions?" She said, and receiving shakes of their heads they started off.

There were indeed three Death Eater's in front of one of the rooms which Ginny figured actually saved them time because they would be where she was being held. They released one of the lights, and two detonator's and in the confusion stunned the guards, and while Ginny kept watch over them the other two entered the room and grabbed Luna as gently as possible and carried her out of the chamber.

They had almost made it back to safety when they rounded a corner and knocked right into a suit of armor. It crashed to the ground and they took off running but were caught by McGonagall.

Ginny pushed the other two. "Get her back, I'll catch up."

They tried arguing but she ducked out from the cloak giving them no choice. Ginny looked at McGonagall, "We didn't have a choice, they got Luna and it was really bad this time because of her dad."

"Hurry and we might be able…" McGonagall began. Unfortunately just then a Death Eater Ginny didn't recognize rounded the corner.

"Miss Weasley, breaking curfew is absolutely unacceptable. Forty points from Gryffindor and I will be writing to your parents." McGonagall tried but it was no good.

"I think that we shall take the little blood traitor to the headmaster, where she will receive a more fitting punishment. Don't you agree Minerva?" The Death Eater said happily.

So Ginny was now sitting in front of Snape's desk and he sneered at her from his chair, his greasy hair framing his dreadful face.

"I believe that since your greatest fear is the dark a night wandless in the forest should teach you your place Miss Weasley." Snape said causing Ginny to feel confused. She wasn't afraid of the dark, and he knew it from his time with the Order. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that the forest meant she could spend the night with Hagrid for he would never let her be in there alone overnight without protection.

The walk out of the castle and deep into the woods was long and she was tired but she didn't make a sound. Her wand would be returned to her dormitory where she could get it tomorrow, but for tonight she was without it. It wasn't a full five minutes since they left her that she heard Hagrid and Grawp coming through the trees. She got up and ran to Hagrid when she saw him, hugging him tightly.

She used his pink umbrella to send a patronus to Neville and Seamus telling them what happened and where she was, and reassuring them that she was with Hagrid and in no danger, that she would see them tomorrow morning. Then the three of them built a warm fire and drank butterbeer and gossiped and caught up on DA and Order news. When she was too tired to stay awake, Hagrid let her use his cloak as a sleeping bag of sorts to stay warm and Grawp kept watch while they slept.

Morning dawned with a new layer of snow, but Ginny had been protected by Hagrid's cloak and felt no cold. She yawned as she woke up then stretched and got to her feet. She woke Hagrid and thanked him and Grawp and left the forest to get breakfast and make sure the others knew she was fine.

After breakfast she hurried up to the Room of Requirement to check on her friend. Luna was still unconscious and they were having a hard time healing her back. Madame Pomfrey had snuck in to assist last night and given them four different healing potions and the instructions on how and when to administer it. She also told them that while they can heal the cursed injury, she would be scarred badly for life. She would never be free of what had happened to her. It could take some time for her to awaken being that her body was so severely traumatized and she needed a lot of rest.

"How is she?" Ginny asked Lavender, Parvati and Dennis having fallen into an exhausted sleep after the night of trying to heal Luna.

"Much the same I'm afraid. We just have no way of knowing when she'll wake up. I will talk to all the healers, and when she wakes we will use the coins to let both you and Neville know." Lavender promised.

It took six days for Luna to return to them, but when she woke up and was told about her back she took it rather philosophically saying that she would carry them with pride to show what she had overcome.

Two weeks and three days later she was almost completely healed from her ordeal as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station to return to Kings Cross and drop off the students for Christmas break. About halfway there though the train slowed down to a stop, and like the trip to Hogwarts the Death Eater's boarded the train, going from compartment to compartment until they reached Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Lovegood, you're coming with us. We can do this easy, or hard, but you're coming with us either way." One of them said.

Ginny and Neville both made to draw their wands and were petrified by one of the Death Eaters wands before they could fully get them drawn. Luna was then forcefully removed, and when January arrived and they returned to school she wasn't there. Luna wouldn't be seen again for a long time.

**AN2: Okay now, don't forget to review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay my dear readers, this is a filler chapter which sadly every story requires. There are a few things that happen however and this does move the story closer to the big action. There is quite a bit of Fred/Hermione because I like the pairing, and I don't want to only write Dramione, so branching out a bit this time. Hope you like it! Clumsy!**

**AN2: Before I forget, I own neither the characters in this story, or the two songs in this chapter which are both from Rascal Flatts-What Hurts The Most and My Wish. However, if JKR or Rascal Flatts would like to transfer ownership I would be amenable!**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do-For Fred and Hermione-Rascal Flats-What hurts the most

**JANUARY**

Ginny was opening the letter Fred just put in her hand so she could get it to Hermione through Dumbledore. The charm only worked for Harry, Dumbledore, and Ginny because that was how it was originally set up and couldn't be altered, so while it wasn't ideal it was better than nothing. Fred started pacing as Ginny read it to Dumbledore, worried about how Hermione would answer.

_Hermione,_

_I know you will find the tone of this letter shocking in all its seriousness, but I miss you too much to joke in this first contact since you left. I feel so stupid for not doing this years ago when I started having feelings for you, we could've had so much more time and time is a luxury we're not all promised at this moment. So I'm laying it out for you very plainly that I have been in love with you for the past two years, maybe longer than that, but I realized at the Hog's Head during that very first meeting of what would become the DA. I had something planned for after Bill's wedding, I was going to talk to you and lay it all out there, but things don't always go the way we plan. Please write back through Harry and Ginny, I need to hear your words to know you're safe._

_Also if you listen to Potterwatch tonight, tap your wand to the exact same rhythm of __**only**__ the drums in the song dedicated to Hermione on something one of you carries with you at all times and I have a charm set up so that we can send supplies back and forth, but it isn't for personal communication so personal words won't transfer. We're working to figure out a way around that at the moment, but so far we're nowhere close to solving it, for whatever reason we can only transfer letters and such things if it's somewhere we have already been. Harry should be able to send the map that way though as he wrote Gin he wants to. The password will be Mad Moody Dumbledore by the way._

_Yours Always,_

_Fred_

Ginny got up and walked over to hug her brother while he worried about Hermione's reply. She knew how long the wait could feel like.

"We still haven't heard any news on Luna, have any of you heard anything new? She asked him trying to distract him.

"No, but old Xeno is going stark. I'm not sure how much longer his sanity will hold if he doesn't hear from her soon. There are more disappearances though which you'll hear tonight. Things are getting more and more insane out there by the day Ginny, the Order is doing their best to fight at every turn but most of them have been forced into hiding, like Kingsley. We have coordinates that we're hoping you can slip to teachers here that are in the Order, or are trustworthy. It's for the cave that Dumbledore told Sirius to hide in during the Triwizard Tournement, and that Hagrid used when Umbridge tried to have him jailed. They can run there for safety if it becomes an issue like it is for you lot." Fred said.

As he handed her the paper to memorize Dumbledore returned to his frame and cleared his throat. Fred rushed over and fell to his knees right in front of the picture frame.

_Dearest Fred,_

_Please don't worry about all of this, I've known for a long time how you felt and knew you would get around to it eventually. Took you long enough you big dope! I've loved you since you didn't let George murder Crooks when he ate your last pair of Extendable Ears so I knew before you did, but we all know girls mature much faster than boys so who would be surprised. Plus they do say I'm the brightest witch of the age after all._

_In all seriousness Fred, I miss you so much. I miss the talks we'd have when everyone else was busy, I miss watching you when you would figure out a new trick with magic and seeing your brilliance. It may surprise you to know but I miss your jokes and pranks too, the way your eyes light up with joy when you see it played out or you're teasing me. I miss your hugs the most and how I always felt safe for the few seconds your arms would be around me. _

_I hope it won't be much longer until I can see you again. What we left to do is almost over, we're hoping it will only be a few more months unless we get incredibly lucky, but we did just receive a fantastic stroke of luck when Ron came back that I can't tell, but I hope it means the tide is turning. _

_Ron says he can find the station on the wireless he brought with him when he returned so I will be listening for the song. When I get the rhythm right, could you send some Patented Daydreams? It would be so much more fun to pass the monotonous hours with you in the only way possible at the moment. It seems forever since I saw your face last and if we're ever out of this mess I don't want to spend another day without seeing it again!_

_Love Forever_

'_Mione_

_P.S. Ron and Harry would like me to ask if there is a way to send Molly's cooking in the charm you have created. I swear they complain like little boys, you would think they'd be grateful that I at least TRY, because they don't cook at all!_

Fred threw his arms around his sister. "You can almost hear her huffing in that post script can't you! I love that spirit of hers!"

"Hmmm, I never would've guessed that she'd ever have more jokes in her letter to you than in yours to her." Ginny pondered while she smiled at her brother's obvious joy. Happiness was found seldomly right now.

Just then the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore opened and Lee Jordan came through with George and Angie to begin setting up for the show.

"Welcome listeners, my name is River and thanks for listening this evening. I would like to apologize for the time stretches between programs, but finding a safe way around oldie Voldie can be time consuming." Lee Jordan AKA 'River' said.

"Tonight I would like to welcome a very good friend and member of the Order of the Phoenix, Rapier." He continued.

"Thanks River. I come with some sad news though, Madame Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks and Madame Pomfrey of Hogwarts have both turned up missing without a trace along with Madame Hooch of Hogwart's and Arabella Figg who's a Squib although the last two there was some evidence of homicide so we don't think they are still living." Fred AKA 'Rapier' sadly conveyed.

"Let us take a moment of silence for these victims and others not yet discovered and pray for the other two women to be returned safely." Lee said.

After the silent moment Lee began again. "So Rapier it has come to my knowledge that you have a song that you would like to dedicate to a certain Gryffindor Princess that is currently rumored to be on the run with our Lightening scarred friend?"

"Yes, thanks River. This is a song that has special meaning for a very special girl. So love, if you're listening this song is dedicated to you." Fred finished and started the song, while everyone in the room listened.

_**"My Wish"**_

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

"We return to the program to welcome regular contributor Royal for news on Voldeprick. What can you tell us Royal?" Lee said.

"Thank you for the warm welcome River." Said the deep, comforting voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt AKA Royal. "The Order has received reports that he is travelling another country, but do not let down your guard because we still have his Death Eaters to deal with and they are as dangerous as he is, especially his female counterpart, so beware. Magical creatures gentle and dangerous alike are in an uproar as well, so be careful with making them angry. We've had multiple werewolf attacks, and Hippogriff rampages. The only creature that has not left the Black Lake at Hogwarts School is the giant squid. These are dark times for all of us, but as Dumbledore said, "We must all choose between what is right, and what it easy." So protect yourselves and each other and remember the only way we can defeat him and his army is with hope and love." Kingsley finished somberly.

"Too right you are Royal, too right you are. Now I would like to ask contributor Romulus that if you're out there listening, we're missing you and please make contact. That's all for this program, tune in next time when the password will be Meathead Malfoy." Lee said wrapping the show. The members of the DA applauded Fred, Lee, George, and Kingsley while Ginny hugged both her brothers.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that, for some reason writing the Potterwatch program was very intimidating! Let me know how you liked this chapter please.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Threat **__  
Well I've been convicted with and without reason  
Tarred and feathered like a piper on a killing spree  
And felt the anger of generations  
And been the target for the cheap shots of authority_

So you think you cut me down to size  
Well there's something you should realize  
It's gonna take more than a break in the law  
To make me smile pretty for the wrecking ball

Won't beg, won't bleed  
The end of sacrifice is a threat to society  
Hard line, you'll see  
Once you've made your mark, you've made a threat to society-Skid Row

**FEBRUARY**

Yes Ginny was scared no doubt about it, but just because she was didn't mean she would show these assholes, she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor and they wouldn't break her. So she looked them in the eye and squared her shoulders, she would make her family and especially her brothers proud; she would show these vermin that she wouldn't be easily broken. With that decision made she looked Vincent Crabbe in the eyes and spit right into his cruel face. As a result she got punched right in the face by Gregory Goyle and when she fell Amycus kicked her with the point of his shoe and she both felt and heard bones crack. She was determined to take their beating; she wouldn't betray anyone no matter what they inflicted on her. Sometimes you sacrifice for the greater good.

As the beating intensified a strange thing began to happen, she was floating higher and higher. She was at the ceiling looking down on what was happening to her. Then wonderful unconsciousness claimed her but she hadn't so much as whimpered during the whole thing, she'd done her family and her house proud.

_2 hours earlier….._

"Psst, Peeves!" Ginny whispered. "Want to have a little fun at the school's expense?"

"Oooh, what shall Peevsie do for the Weasley?" He cackled

"Fred and George have a new invention and I have it with me. In honor of you they made something called Portable Peeves. It's sort of like soldier ghosts, and they all look like you!" Ginny flattered.

"I like those two, trouble they are!" Peeves said.

"Well I can give you five cans right now for you to open all over the school. It will give you fifty soldier Peeves that will follow the Carrow's and Snape and Filch screaming swear words and yelling insults at them, and they can't stop the prank. It will follow them for a whole day! You can join your soldiers, or you can sit back and enjoy the show. Fred and Georgie thought that it might please you and they also told me that you're a friend of theirs and to help you cause trouble by giving you some of their merchandise." She explained.

That easily she had granted a full day's trouble for the regime. At the same time there were DA members throughout the school setting off Fireworks, and she was setting up a few complicated charms that had fully grown hundreds of years old trees growing out of the floor so close together none of the three Death Eaters running the school would be able to enter or exit their offices. Neville had taken a few members to brave the grounds and levitate Nifflers in again. They had decided to organize a daytime assault on the regime, to maximize impact. Her mission was done and she met up with some of the others on the way back to safety.

Just as they were laughing over their success Ginny rounded a corner and her stomach dropped. There right in front of her was Mrs. Norris. If Mrs. Norris was in front of her that meant…..

"RUN! You guys go, I will stall Filch." She urged. Just as soon as the last one disappeared Filch was standing before her. He grabbed her by the hair and began pulling her to the dungeons fully intending to punish this Weasley himself. Her brothers may have gotten away with making his life hell, but things had changed now!

Ginny was proud though as she heard students cheering as the results of today's activities were discovered. She could also feel her coin heating up, they were looking for her which meant that they must have all made it back safely so she could breathe a quick sigh of relief for that at least.

Poor Filch still didn't get his wish though; he would not be able to take out his frustrations on her because he had run into the hideous Amycus Carrow and Malfoy's thuggish bodyguards on the way to his office. Upon seeing that Filch had caught one of the people they thought responsible even if there was no proof, they took her from him and the beating began.

Neville was pacing as they waited until he decided Ginny couldn't wait anymore and something really bad must be up. There were four of them headed to find her, two went to Filch's office and two headed for the torture rooms. Neville and Colin reached the rooms and listened while they cast disillusionment charms on themselves. Neville was sick to his stomach listening to them discuss their plans, they intended to rape Ginny, all three of them.

"Bombarda!" Neville yelled and went in stunning Carrow and Colin got Goyle straightaway so they both turned and made short work of Crabbe together. Ginny's clothes were torn to shreds so Neville removed his robes and covered her even though his robes practically swallowed her, it would protect her dignity. He was afraid to move her because of her injuries and after taking a minute to think he conjured a stretcher and covered it with one of the invisibility cloaks and decided to stay disillusioned himself and take the chance that he'd be distinguished because they had to keep her as still as possible.

Neville and Colin got her to the Room of Requirement and all of their student healers were there looking her over. However they came back to him quickly with stricken looks on their faces.

"I am so sorry Nev, you know I am, but we can't help her. The injuries to her back are extensive and will need the kind of intensive healing we haven't learned. This would be when we'd send for Madame Pomfrey but they took her away." Seamus declared gravely.

"Fuck! Damn it, why didn't she run with the others?" Neville yelled and picked up a vase and threw it at a wall shattering the delicate glass.

"Neville, calm down or we won't be able to figure this out, and Ginny desperately needs us to come up with something." Lavender said in a soothing voice as she rubbed Neville's arm trying to comfort him.

They all paced back and forth, back and forth for half an hour until Michael Corner yelled. "I have it! It's so simple, Fred and George! Neville write them a letter, and then I can do the tapping pattern that Gin does, because I've memorized while she's done it in front of me!"

Neville ran to the supply corner and grabbed parchment, quill, and ink.

_Fred or George_

_We have an emergency, it's Ginny. She's been badly hurt and it's too much for the others to heal and Madame Pomfrey was kidnapped so we need you to find someone who can heal. The injuries are bad, so the person has to be experienced. Colin and I were able to get to her before she was raped but by that time she was already almost comatose. Please hurry!_

_Neville Longbottom_

Neville ran the letter to Michael who tapped the complicated rhythm out on the parchment. It disappeared and then they were left to wait. Neville sent almost everyone who wasn't a permanent lodger in the room to dinner so that it wasn't suspicious when they were all gone. Then he pulled up a chair and held Gin's hand while they waited for help that he prayed was coming.

Neville was getting so frustrated! First Hannah, then Luna and now Ginny. These bastards were sick tickets and Hannah was certainly not the only rape victim, and the male students were no safer because they had been victims too. With the boys though it was usually first or second years that didn't have as much experience fighting so were easily overpowered. Neville made a decision that before this year was over he would personally see that Crabbe, Goyle, and Amycus Carrow paid for the violation done to their victims!

A few minutes later Arianna's portrait opened and three people ran through so fast that it was almost a blur. Alicia Spinnet was with the twins, she'd just finished healer training right before Voldemort took over, and was a fully qualified healer and she took care of the members injuries the best she could. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with the twins.

As Alicia was working on Ginny the twins came straight to Neville.

"Who?" was the only thing that came out of Fred's mouth. Neville owed them the truth.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle who you probably only know as Malfoy's tagalongs, and Amycus Carrow Professor of Dark Arts this year. She's been like this since we got her, her clothes were shredded so I covered her in my robe to save her embarrassment when she's better, I'm the only one who saw her, Colin was with me, but taking care of getting the scum out of our way so we didn't trip on the way out." He finished, sorry to his core that he didn't protect her better.

"I can only say I'm so sorry, and I vow to you I will make all three pay." He promised the twins.

"Hell no! That right will be ours when the time is right, and it is coming quickly. You will have to point out the bloke teacher for us though because we've never seen him." George demanded.

"We are going to cook up something we never would have dared before, but since they enjoy the dark arts so much, we found a truly sickening book from the Middle Ages that have a couple potions that we have been tweaking that are fitting for the bastards." Fred growled.

"Rest assured that it shrinks their dicks so much, children won't be possible and they won't be able to rape anyone again." George finished.

"Then we'll get them with a few charms to ensure that they are forever haunted by the tortured screams of their victims. The end result will be insanity for all three and an extended life so that the torture we've placed them under will be fully felt!" Fred insisted.

Neville shivered from the twin glaciers in both set of eyes. He promised himself he'd never get on the wrong side of these two!

Just then Alicia walked up. "You were correct Neville, she is pretty bad off. I would take her to St. Mungo's, but the problem is, the Death Eaters are there watching us too. I think this room is sufficient enough as long as you have people trained to heal. I will make sure before I leave that the group that deals with the injuries are taught what steps need to be taken for her to get well. I will also try to get here daily to check her progress. Send for me if anything gets worse than it is right now." She told Neville and the twins.

"She has extensive internal injuries, her kidneys are both bruised, her spleen had a rupture, one collapsed lung, all her fingers, her hands, one arm, two leg bones in her left leg were broken. I healed them, and because of the amount of breaks I also gave her some Skelegrow and I healed her internal injuries. I must stress that she not move whatsoever! So I gave her a potion that induces a coma because the worst injury at this point is that she had her back broken. That will take longer to heal, and there is a careful list of steps to take to fully heal it or else she will be paralyzed." Alicia said sadly.

After Alicia had given them this news the men knew they had a sad task ahead of them. They needed to go get their parents, Ginny needed them now. They couldn't even tell Harry because the charm was only good if it was Ginny that wrote the letters. With drawn faces they left the room to get their family. Weasley's stuck together, they didn't really count Percy anymore.

**AN: Okay, I've been talking with some other writer's who've been experiencing some of the same messages I have, so I wanted to point out the trouble. I am a Hoosier through and through, born and bred. I've never lived anywhere else and for those that don't know what a Hoosier is, it means I live in Indiana in America. Although English is English there are quite a few differences between English spoken elsewhere and American English. So if you notice spelling errors it's almost always a language thing. I've had it pointed out so many times and I go back puzzled because it is spelled correctly! I thought certain people were just having a fun little prank at first, but they were serious, so I did a bit of checking into it. So keep reviewing, but if you see spelling errors it's a language difference. American English is all I know, and it how I write so please understand that I am using my version. The one pointed out the most is learnt vs. learned. To me it will always be the latter and spelled with the ed instead of the t. Now, if you come across an American version spelling issue, then I promise to fix it! I do proof all chapters a few times before I post, but I'm not perfect and I prefer to not have a Beta so that the stories remain my own instead of being turned around by someone helping, it's a bit OCD yes, but I'm ok with that! Ok, loooooong spiel over, don't forget the review button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Cry For Freedom"**

_The fire is burning  
We lay our weapons down to rest  
This war ain't over  
'till all the people will be free_

Straight from our hearts we cry  
This war has stolen too many lives  
Cause for the sake of freedom we  
Will die  
Our songs will carry on

Oh lord we try, we try  
To keep our dream alive  
And voices will be heard  
All around the world

So stand up and cry for freedom  
And keep the dream alive  
Yeah, stand up and cry for freedom  
And keep the dream alive- White Lion

**MARCH**

_Dear Fred,_

_I am so sorry about Ginny! Harry is going spare trying to figure out a way to get there to her. It's all I can do sometimes to stop him. I just feel that he'd be endangering her at this point rather than helping. We had such a close call with You know who showing up, he seems to always be right on our tails, and I would hate to lead him to our friends, it's already too much to watch him hunt Harry and Ron!_

_How are you doing through all this? I miss you, I hope you know that. I can't wait until this is all over and we can be together peacefully._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I understand you have your hands full, I know if it was you there is nothing that would stop me from getting to your side. Tell Harry that Gin is doing better. She's awake now, though complaining about her immobility. The family made the decision that she won't be returning to school. Once she's healed and able to move she'll be returning home, so it's a good thing the charm was extended so that Dumbledore can pass letters to Neville. _

_I'm okay, just missing a beautiful brunette I know! We had a run in with some pissed off Death Eater's a few weeks ago, I have a new scar to show off bravery! Apparently they have taken great offense to what we say on PotterWatch! _

_Promise that if you three need help you will get word to me, and we'll be right there._

_Yours,_

_Fred_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm so glad you're doing better; I've been a bit frantic with worry. I can't apologize enough for leaving you, I thought you would be safe if he thought I didn't care about you, and you're in almost as much danger anyway! Please do whatever they are telling you to do to heal, it won't be much longer until it's over, we're getting so very close to the end._

_Hermione says that you are going home when you can move, I'm so grateful that you will be safe. You're the most important person in the world to me, and I need you to be okay. Please do me a favor and be extra careful from now on. I know I'm probably going to have to fight my way through your brother's to the front of the line to pay back the assholes that hurt you love, but I will make them pay._

_I'm fine here, so is Hermione and Ron. Bit bored at the moment although we're visiting someone we think can help us in a few days but that's all I can tell you. If he can help us figure a few things out we may be able to end this much faster._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_Neville is writing for me because I can't move to write it myself. I love you so much and I promise to be very careful. Please love; don't worry about me I am healing tremendously. It's been a long three and a half weeks but I am making progress. Thankfully I had magic healing to speed up my healing; I wouldn't want to have to deal with this as long as a Muggle does when it happens to them._

_Please Guard yourselves well until I see you again._

_Lovingly yours as well,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Fred,_

_Just a quick note is all I have time for. I will be close to your neck of the woods tomorrow, though I can't tell you where exactly just wanted you to know I will be close and thinking of you._

_Love,_

_Hermione XOXO_

All Hell just broke loose in the Room of Requirement. Bill and Charlie Weasley ran through to the twins and Ginny and told them Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Shell Cottage. That Hermione was tortured and hurt severely and that Dobby the House Elf was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange who'd been the one to hurt Hermione. Fred took off before Bill was even finished but George stuck around to find out why both of his older brothers came since it didn't take two to deliver the message. It turns out that now the other side knows Ron isn't at the Burrow they all have to go into hiding. Alicia said she didn't want to move Ginny yet but since it was an emergency they could take her on a stretcher to wherever they were hiding.

On the brighter side they were informed that Luna and Dean Thomas were freed by Dobby and the trio so at least the DA could celebrate the fortunate news of their friends' safety.

Bill promised Ginny that he would ask Harry to come see her where she was going and then they were gone. Neville felt a bit lonely now that his two partners in crime were gone. He knew that the rest of the DA was still there, and still more than willing to fight, but Ginny and Luna had been right there leading with him, they were a team apart from the rest. Now he felt a new weight settle on his shoulders, the responsibility of leading them rested solely on him. He stiffened his spine and shoulders, drew a deep breath and called the members to order. They had some revenge to take on the three who hurt Ginny, Fred and George had the potion ready and were intending to come with invisibility cloaks and take part in this particular mission although he suspected at this point that he would only be seeing George later.

Later that evening….

Just as they were getting ready to go down to the Great Hall for dinner and the mission, George and Fred came bounding through the portrait, along with their friend Lee Jordan.

"Alright Neville!" They greeted.

"How are Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny?" He asked them.

"Man I can't tell you how good it was to see her, even under the circumstances." Fred smiled, and for once the smile was in his eyes again.

"Mum had kittens over how skinny the lot of them were and set about sending food for an army! So she's busy taking care of all four of them, in two separate homes, right up her alley though so she's content." George went on further.

"Neville, we brought Lee with us because we figured if there were three of us hidden under cloaks to put the potion into the drinks at dinner, you would all be seen and couldn't be blamed." Fred explained while pulling three vials of a clear potion that looked just like Veritaserum.

When he told them this, George laughed. "It may look like the truth potion, but it's a whole lot more evil."

"We had to fight over who gets Carrow, but I won the honor." Fred bragged making them all laugh.

"Well, ok if you're sure you guys want to do this I think the plan is solid. Before we head out though, could you take a letter and post it to my Gran? We're having a tough time with getting the owls out." Neville asked the guys, then handed the envelope to them when they agreed to help him.

"Any of the rest of you lot have letters you want sent?" Lee cried out to the rest of the occupants.

After a barrage of letters were packaged and shrunk to fit in the pocket of George's pants George, Fred and Lee donned the cloaks and followed the DA down to the Great Hall to deliver justice.

There were students at Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables at dinner that seemed a bit tense. Although every once in a while you could see them grin at the graffiti covering the wall behind the teacher's at the head table. All defaming their Headmaster of course. Halfway through the meal Amycus Carrow's squat, lumpy body flew up out of his chair while he screamed in such a high pitch that people thought it was a woman.

Within seconds they could hear deeper screams coming from the Slytherin side of the hall and see Crabbe and Goyle jumping around holding their private bits. Neville heard some chuckles behind him and gave a nod that he knew they would understand him to be saying 'good job'.

Later that night sitting in bed Neville heard a tapping at the window, shocked to see that an owl was there he wondered how it possibly got through! He ran to open the window and let the pretty tawny owl in, he didn't recognize the owl but he recognized the writing at once.

_Dear Neville,_

_I've had to run. They sent poor Dawlish to capture me and I'm afraid the poor man may never be the same again. Nice bloke when he's not imperiused, but desperate times my boy, I did what I had to. Just as I hear you're doing what you have to as well. I'm proud of you boy, and so would your parents be. Keep up the good work and I will be in contact as soon as I can, but don't worry about me, I am fine._

_Sincerely_

_Gran_

**AN: I apologize for the shortest chapter yet, but I need to hurry this story along, as family issues have demanded my attention for the next however many weeks. Once my schedule clears up some more stories will be forthcoming. This is an unavoidable situation but I don't want to leave the story hanging since I don't know how long it will be before I am free to write again. So I condensed Give and Take and got it finished, but I can't really condense this story because of the things it needs to coincide with to be true to JKR's story, so the last few chapters will probably be shorter than normal, but not by much because I have to fit so much in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them yet, dreams haven't come true. Still JKR's, she's the brilliant one! Cry for Freedom belongs to White Lion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is an extremely short chapter, I know. However, it's filler with AU theme as Harry is calling for a meeting. This is how I've chosen to handle the story I'm writing even though it varies from the book and what JKR told. Next chapter is the battle which I had originally decided to write around, and just glaze over giving the end results. I've changed my mind however, and I want to give it a shot. I've never written anything like it, so please understand that, and I'm more than a little intimidated of doing it so please go easy on me in reviews. I am going to write it in a different way, it will be a three part POV battle story, one part for each of the other trio. I wanted to see Neville, Ginny, and Luna's experiences through the horrible Horcrux hunt year and I just think without the battle viewpoint it's incomplete. Now, I have only started writing the battle and will begin with Luna, and Neville. It's up to you all whether Ginny's going to get battle scenes. I wrote it that way so that it's your story as much as mine. Let me know whether her injuries keep her sidelined and I write her frustrations of that, or is she healed and ready for the fight of her life, and to fight for her guy? Then once I post it, come back and read what the winning choice was! Clumsy!**

_**This Too Shall Pass lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Harrington, Connie; Lacy, Ty;_

In the middle of the turbulence surrounding you  
These trying times that are so hard to endure  
In the middle of what seems to be your darkest hour  
Hold fast your heart and be assured

This too shall pass, like every night that's come before it  
He'll never give you more than you can bear  
This too shall pass, so in this thought you be comforted  
For it's in His hands, this too shall pass, oh yes-Yolanda Adams

**April**

Neville was running for his life, panting as his breath was running out but with no time to rest. They were coming for him because they couldn't contain him. They thought by taking him out that Dumbledore's Army would bow down like beaten dogs, but they're wrong. Nothing can stop them now, the end is coming soon and they are ready. If Neville doesn't return then Seamus and Lavender were prepared to step up and lead, the regime will never be able to beat the DA because the DA has hope, love and a future to fight for. They have the light on their side and the light always beats back the Dark.

He saw the door up ahead gratefully but turned to look over his shoulder and fire a stunner, they were gaining on him as sweat poured from his forehead into his eyes. Just a few more steps, then thankfully with a sigh he falls on the floor, he's safe, for now…

Three days later…..

"Excuse me, Mr. Longbottom, Mr.'s Potter and Weasley, and Miss Granger would like to deliver a message if you have the time?" Dumbledore's portrait announced after clearing his throat.

"Of course!" Neville answered.

_Dear Neville,_

_Firstly Ginny and Luna asked that I let you know that they are both safe and sound at a hidden location. Next Ron, Hermione, and I would like to ask a favor if it isn't too much trouble. We need to retrieve something from Hogwarts, Fred says he can get us in and I wondered if you could gather as many of the DA members from all the houses but especially as many as you can from Ravenclaw. I can't tell you why, and I won't be able to tell you why when we get there either. But they may have valuable information that we can use to get what we need._

_Trust me when I say that there is a purpose and I promise that we need as much help as possible._

_Please write back to let me know if you can get this gathering done by tomorrow after dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Neville walked over to get parchment, quill, and ink. The DA had copied all the letters and kept them on file, unless they were personal, so he was in the habit of writing the letters out then keeping them. He carefully wrote out his reply and gave it to Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_We would be honored to help in whatever possible way. I will make sure there is a large gathering waiting upon your arrival. At present almost our entire year not in Slytherin are permanently living in the Room of Requirement. We're on a "hit list" if you will. There will be no problem gathering as we're mostly here anyway. I will get word out to the others at once. _

_Let us know if you need ANYTHING before then. We all stand behind all three of you, and Harry the Gryffs especially want all of you to know that the House is proud of you and stands with you, live or die, we're with all three of you until the end._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville and the rest of Dumbledore's Army!_

After he sent that he pulled out his coin and set the meeting time and sent it to all the DA coins. The entire batch ever made, not just the current members at Hogwarts. The three of them would be surprised tomorrow when they entered to see exactly how many members had joined Dumbledore's Army while they've been off on the mission. There were close to a hundred of them now, and he also sent a separate message to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was the official leader of The Order of the Phoenix now that Alastor Moody had been killed who took over when Albus Dumbledore had been murdered. All in all, they would have an Army's worth of helpers and knowledge.

Then he gathered all the members that were currently inside Hogwarts Castle and when everyone was settled he began to talk.

"Alright, I've had a letter from Harry, and he has asked us for a favor. He wants us all gathered for a meeting tomorrow night after dinner. All three of them will be coming to ask us for help finding something, especially of the Ravenclaws, so everybody be here willing to help, yeah!" He told them with a smile on his face.

The applause was loud and the smiles were numerous, Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts and to many in that room that night, most really, that meant that the end was coming and it was time to take out the Regime, Voldemort, and all of his Death Eaters.

To be continued…

**AN: Once again I apologize for the short chapter, but I needed to save the rest for the big finale! Next chapter is going to be a very long chapter to make up for the shortened one, because I'm not planning on missing one part of the battle with any of my other trio, however, I will NOT be telling Harry, Ron, or Hermione POV, because honestly it would be pathetic next to the unequaled JKR talent and since she wrote that already it will be left alone. My characters may bump into the three, but while their off taking care of Horcruxes and Voldescum, I am going to show what is happening elsewhere.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: For the purposes of this chapter, I am going to split it into three parts one for each point of view and it's going to be a very, very long chapter. Also there will have to be certain times when I need to use direct quotes from the DH book for authenticity, so where it is required the information that comes directly from the book will be italicized. I own nothing from the books or characters, only the plot from Neville, Luna, and Ginny's POV. I usually despise stories where half the story or dialogue is straight from the books because I just think that it's disrespectful using someone else's story and claiming it as your own because you add a few extra words. However, I am writing the final battle from the view of my three chosen instead of JKR's three chosen and where the story meets up, she deserves for her words to remain intact so out of respect for her genius, her words will remain. It will remain controlled so that you aren't reading the same story over and over but there will be overlapping with the three because each POV will start at the same place, either the Great Hall or in the Room of Requirement. They will then meet up again in the Great Hall during the lull in the battle when Harry is using the Pensieve and meeting Voldemort, then split again for the last surge in fighting. This is the final chapter for this story, and it's been much harder than I originally thought it would be to write this story, so thanks for hanging in there with me. Just a warning, there is much about this story that is AU.**

**Just a heads up, if you've read my profile you will know this, if you haven't then be warned a twin will die in this battle but it won't be Fred. I solemnly swear that Fred never died and George wears blue boxers! I am a member of the Twin Exchange. So there you are, I cannot write Fred as dead although I did one story where he was dead, I won't do another. So we'll see what twin dies! You will probably be quite surprised! Sadly, besides Fred, I will leave JKR's deaths as they are only adding my own to that. Sorry Remus and Tonks, I still love ya!**

**Also, there will be a part of a song that each of the three chose which inspired them.**

**Time for Change-Motley Crue-Rock Gods!-Neville**

**Youth Gone Wild-Skid Row-I was going to marry Sebastian Bach one day lol, oh to be 17 again!-Luna**

**Black Cloud Rain-Corey Hart-Amazing lyrical genius-Ginny**

_**"Time For Change"**_

_I heard some kids telling me  
How they've lost all the faith, in the way  
They've been talking world peace  
And the wars in the streets_

The lines on their faces so deep, yeah  
A revolution, or reach out  
And touch the day  
We're overdue, child

Change  
Now it's time for change  
Nothing stays the same  
Now it's time for change

I feel the the future  
In the hands of our youth  
No more lies-Motley Crue

**MAY**

**PART 1- NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

The portrait opened and everyone gathered started whooping and hollering, the applause thunderous as first Harry Potter came through followed by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger who refused to release the hand of Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ginny. Once everyone was finished greeting their friends and hugs and handshakes were finished Neville held his hands up for silence.

Before Neville could speak however, Harry said, "Wow, look at the lot of you! It looks like you've been practicing Muggle dueling on each other!"

"Yes well, we just figured we would make life easy for ourselves with the regime and rebel!" Neville said sarcastically making everyone present laugh. "Ok Harry, you said you needed our help, what can we do?"

"_All right, there's something we need to find, something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwart's but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?_

Luna and Harry left so that he could see what this lost diadem looked like and the others began plotting their next moves. Since Voldemort was already on his way they decided to make a final stand. The Order of the Phoenix was here along with all the teachers and Aberforth Dumbledore had agreed to start spreading the word to other members of the wizarding community too so that those who were willing to fight alongside them would be able to get to Hogwarts and give all of them a better shot at finally winning the war.

Once Hermione and Ron had left saying they needed to retrieve something from one of the bathrooms, the DA and Order members started making plans and everyone headed to the Great Hall to begin organizing with the rest of the school.

Neville, Ginny, and Luna stood in the Great Hall speaking with Kingsley Shackelbolt, Remus Lupin, and Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick. They had quickly been called to the front as soon as they entered the Great Hall as the leaders of Dumbledore's Army. Just as they decided how to split into groups Voldemort's voice was heard warning them not to fight, that it was a futile effort, and to hand over Harry Potter. Pansy Parkinson tried to get people to get him and Slytherin House minus Professor Slughorn was led to the Room of Requirement to be lead out of the castle. They were warned that if they returned it would be as enemies and the fight was to the death, they couldn't believe Professor McGonagall threatened them with death! In the meantime, Molly Weasley had noticed her daughter and sent her back to the Room of Requirement with the rest of the underage students.

After the groups were divvied up Neville led Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil to the greenhouses to retrieve plants that were to be used offensively. Once they had all of the plants Neville lead them to the outer wall of the school where they had lobbed fully grown Mandrake's over for the Death Eaters while Neville's group had worn soundproof ear muffs. None of them sorry for whatever deaths were caused by what they had just done.

As they finally got back to the school things had deteriorated quickly and the Death Eaters had found entrance to the grounds. They were coming. Neville hurried to the entrance to the Great Hall where they had stowed the Venomous Tentacula and he and the others set them in front of the doors then cast disillusionment charms on them to make them more difficult to see so that there would be a few victims caught before they were blasted away. After they did this all they could do was take cover and wait for the castle to be breached.

It wasn't a terribly long wait…..

Neville heard the first signs that they had finally made it to the castle before he saw them. They heard the cursing when the Tentacula struck, and Neville smiled. He quickly squashed his enjoyment as it was time for actual fighting, so when Crabbe and Goyle Sr. came through the door they were stunned and engulfed in ropes before they were fully aware anything had happened. After that everybody partnered up so they could utilize teamwork. One half would shield while the other half threw curses at the death eaters. Neville fired curses left, right, and center while Ernie did his best with throwing up shields. In fact his first shield was so strong that when Rabastan Lestrange sent Avada Kadavra their way it rebounded and killed him instantly.

"One down, a thousand to go, eh Neville?" He smiled. Neville just shook his head while laughing and they threw themselves back into the action.

As the fighting went on the teams were separated and some were left to fight on their own, or partner with an ally they met up with randomly. Neville had run around the corner by the library and bumped into Dean and Seamus trying to fight off fifteen death eaters by themselves.

"Don't think I've ever been so happy to see you mate!" Dean said to Neville.

"Won a wand did you? Neville asked him.

Dean smiled big, "Yes well, I doubt very much that Avery will need it in Hell!" Seamus smirked at his best friend.

That was all the jokes they had time for because as Neville joined in the fighting Lavender Brown turned the same corner he had with Parvati, Padma, and Hannah Abbott and just as Lavender came around she was hit by a green curse and fell to the floor dead.

Parvati screamed. "Parvati, there will be time later for grief, get your head back in the game or we all die!" Hannah said forcefully, making Neville look at her in a new light. She smiled up at him shyly. Then threw up a shield to protect his back when he was about hit because he wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks for that!" He yelled at her to be heard over all the noise of the fighting.

"Thank me after this is all over!" She hollered back with a smile as she turned one of the death eaters into a slug.

Once they had cleared the hallway with only the loss of Lavender and a very nasty cursed injury to Padma, they all headed outside where an Order member had told them they were needed in a major way. They led Padma to a place where she could hide in relative safety as they fought their way across the grounds. The Order was putting up one hell of a fight out here, and especially Aberforth who none had seen this fierce before, but they were losing ground. The giants were making mincemeat of the grounds as Firenze and Hagrid and Grawp did their best to fight the giants one at a time.

Seamus , Luna, and Ernie came running from the direction of the forest yelling about Dementors and a giant and Ron, Harry, and Hermione but Neville didn't have time to understand what they were on about before Bellatrix Lestrange found him.

"Ready to live with mummy and daddy again Longbottom, or would you prefer to join Dumbledore?" She cackled at him, while a pink colored curse that he had no way of knowing flew his way, he only just missed it by diving to his left. He jumped immediately to his feet and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" but that was never one of his stronger spells and it was of course blocked.

Unlike Harry who had tried this once, Neville had true hate in him. Hate especially reserved for Bellatrix and her minions who attacked his parents. Much like Harry's rage was aimed at Voldemort Neville owed all of his to her.

So when he yelled, "Crucio" at her, it worked, and it worked well. He'd never used an Unforgiveable curse, nor would he ever again, but she earned it and he savored it for all of two minutes until she broke free of it.

"Well, well, well, little Longbottom likes to play!" She screamed. Just as she was focusing on Neville to use whatever curse was building she fell to the ground stunned and Neville looked up at Dean Thomas who just winked at him and turned back to the fighting. Neville smiled while shaking his head and conjured ropes to bind Bellatrix's unconscious body.

Just as they began fighting again, Voldemort's voice was once again heard ordering his troops to fall back and desist the fighting for an hour. As the death eaters pulled back Neville and his group began to go from body to body to find the injured and help them back into the castle so they could save as many as possible. When he found Colin Creevey, for the first time he fell to his knees and let the tears fall.

Suddenly he felt a hand on one shoulder and a head on his other and a warm body shaking against his back. He turned his head to the left and saw Hannah and he turned into her arms as they both cried their grief together for a few moments. Then she looked up at him and leaned forward and gave him his very first kiss. Right there on the battlefield Neville grabbed her and returned that kiss with ferocious intensity. Then they held hands and walked into the Great Hall to offer their assistance and help their side regroup.

**AN2: This will go back to the time in the Great Hall as they plan for the looming battle, and take you through the first half again only from Luna's POV. **

_**Youth Gone Wild-Skid Row**__  
I look and see it's not only me  
So many others have stood where I stand  
We are the young so raise your hands_

They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild

**PART 2-LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Luna left the Great Hall to head up to Gryffindor Tower with Professor McGonagall. Heading up there with them Luna lead Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Katie Bell, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis who refused to be split from her Slytherin best friend. After hurrying through the halls at a breakneck speed they spread out through the whole of Gryffindor Tower. The boys however had to take up spots in the boys dormitories because just like their own houses, they weren't permitted in the girl's side, the castle working against them. So Luna, Katie, and Tracey went to windows in the sixth year girl's dorm while Michael, Terry and Anthony headed for the second year boys dorm. That left McGonagall and Millie to work from the common room windows.

At the beginning it was simple to fire down spells at the wizards and witches on the grounds. Luna's group was responsible for many injured death eaters, and McGonagall was responsible for quite a few dead death eaters. But not long into the battle they could no longer distinguish between their side and the death eaters. Once the ground fighters went out to meet the swarming death eaters they decided it was time to leave the tower and head into the thick of things where they could do more good.

That's when things got a little screwed up, because without knowing how, the group got separated. Luna stayed with Katie, Michael and Terry and the four promised not to lose each other. When they reached the Hall by the Hospital Wing Luna got hit without warning straight in the face with a stunner. Unfortunately it was sent by Ron Weasley by accident and he automatically ran to her.

"Enervate!" Ron cried. When Luna came to he leaned down and kissed her right on her mouth although it didn't seem to be a conscious thing because he seemed as surprised as everyone but Luna.

"About time Ronald!" Luna said by way of answer then grabbed him around his neck and snogged him silly for a few minutes. "Now, shoo I have a job to do, and so do you. Stay safe and I will see you after this mess is over."

With that they were all running in different directions. Ron and Hermione left to find Harry and Luna, Michael, Katie, and Terry left to head into the grounds. They were running down the staircases when they ran into some Death Eaters. They automatically partnered up with Katie doing shields for her and Michael, and Terry threw up shields for himself and Luna. Luna was vicious as a fighter, surprising many who knew her but she was a very powerful witch behind her gentle nature much like Molly Weasley in this way which might explain why Ron saw it when most didn't.

Yaxley, the bastard tried to hit Terry with Avada so without thinking it through Luna shot a Sectumsempra his way and it hit home. From the top of his forehead down to his waist, the blood began shooting out and he dropped to the floor like yesterday's garbage. His own fellows didn't offer him help they just stepped on him to advance or retreat. There were five Death Eaters left and Luna and the rest had been trained by the best so they were no match for them. Once the five were taken care of they took off down the stairs again heading for the grounds.

Once they made it to the grounds Luna ended up separated from them when she ran to the aid of a Thestral that was injured by the forest. He had a torn cheek and wing. Both on the left side, and as his pained cry rang out Luna had no choice but to take a moment and help the poor creature. She cast a spell to reduce the pain as she healed his wounds. When she was done the Thestral rubbed his snout along her cheek in thanks and she gave it a pat. As she was turning to leave she ran into Seamus and Ernie and they took off together at a jog.

As they were getting to the grounds they felt Dementors in the area and cast their Patronus's. Surprised to see the man that taught them to use it struggling to conjure one himself they sent theirs to help Ron, Hermione, and Harry. When the Dementors were gone and they started to say something a massive giant came at them and they all ran for it.

She again found herself separated from Seamus, and Ernie, but ran headfirst into Michael and Katie, falling to the ground. As she fell a she was hit by what the others thought was a conjunctivitis spell hit her in the eyes and she screamed out in pain, and fell unconscious to the ground as she fainted.

An hour later that is how Ron Weasley found her and he wasted no time making sure she was breathing then rushing her to Madame Pomfrey. It turned out that it was a twist on the conjunctivitis and stunning spell most likely created by the individual who cast it. She would be just fine, but her vision would be affected for a few hours. Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead and the two spent the next few minutes talking quietly together until they saw Neville carrying Parvati Patil over to the side where they were laying their dead. He laid her down right next to Lavender. Then he and a bloodied Ginny went back to the grounds as she and Ron watched on.

**AN3: This time we are going back to when Harry returns to the Room of Requirement and asks Ginny to leave. You voted for her to be healed and fight, because you're absolutely right, Ginny is a fighter or she wouldn't be Harry's perfect match!**

**"Black Cloud Rain"**

_We say that believing was yours and mine to break  
Colors bled each glittered night, the sky was crying  
Is there a danger that we feel too much?  
We believe that love survives let it conquer  
Would I walk a thousand miles to see your smile?  
Would I lay me down and die?  
Yes you came, saved me from  
(The black cloud rains)  
Sweet angel in my arms  
Then you cried washed away  
(The black cloud rains)  
All my senses came alive  
You touched love so pure  
(The black cloud rains)  
Never shadow again  
I don't want to live in the black cloud rain  
I don't want to follow the black cloud rain  
I don't want to pray to the black cloud rain  
Shelter me from the black cloud rain  
There is forgiveness breathing in the world  
Ancient souls from ancient times run deeper  
We are everything and nothing recognized  
Scary monsters on my wall, yea  
Yes you came, saved me from  
(The black cloud rains)  
Sweet angel in my arms  
Then you cried washed away  
(Black cloud rains)  
All my senses came alive  
You touched love so pure  
(The black cloud rains)  
Never shadow again-Corey Hart_

**PART 3-GINNY WEASLEY**

Ginny was mad enough to spit! She couldn't believe they all went off and left her here! She was just as capable of fighting as they were but just because there were three whole months until her seventeenth birthday they left her here. That is, until Harry returned and had asked her to leave the room. She took off running as he was yelling simply delighted to be freed…

"_And then you can come back in! You've got to come back in!"_

She of course did no such thing! She took off with Tonks as soon as she was free and they went off looking for Lupin together. Along the way they passed Fred and Percy and the group they were with. Percy grabbed ahold of her and Tonks kept going.

"What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing Percy? Let me go!" she yelled at the brother she was still too pissed at to talk to calmly.

"Why aren't you in the Room of Requirement?" He yelled as he let her go, she just raised her wand and hit him with a Bat Bogey hex and took off again.

She was running low on luck though because she turned a corner and was grabbed by Bill who was with George's group.

"Fuck! I am running into more damn brother's here than I do at home!" She cried frustrated.

"Ginny, I love you, but you're going back now. You're too young for this fight." He demanded.

Just then however a group of ten Death Eaters came through a tunnel and George's group became busy with them and Ginny scarpered while she could. She ran into a group of the DA and took lead of them. She led Colin Creevey, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Eddie Carmichael and Marietta Edgecombe who had just left the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sprout. Well all but Colin who had just met up with them when Ginny came upon them. Then they all headed down to the lower levels of the castle, Colin had said that help was needed in the dungeons and main floor.

They had to fight through more than one group of Death Eaters to get down there, and Ginny was very happy to have been the one who killed Fenrir Greyback. She sliced him open with a curse and stood over him and told him it was for Bill, Remus, and all the innocent whose blood he spilled. She stood there and watched as life left his eyes and she felt no remorse at all. She turned with a smile on her face to the others and then they took off again.

When they reached the dungeons Ginny was the first to go down, but she's tough and fought her way back. She didn't know what hit her, but her ribs felt like they were cracked in a few places. One Episky later and they were healed, but bruised. She partnered up anyway taking the offense and started fighting back. When she saw Malfoy and Crabbe looking singed run by, she hit them both with a stunner and returned the fire to the Death Eaters they were in the current skirmish with. Colin and Marietta had partnered and they both lay dead on the floor to her right, and she cried as she fought. Colin had been her friend since they started school together. Now he was gone. She saw Macnair laughing and tried to hit him, but he got away. The rest of his fellows were lying on the ground.

Just as they returned to the main floor Voldemort called for his forces to retreat for an hour and for Harry to come meet his fate. Over her dead body would he get Harry Ginny was thinking the whole time. Her group returned to the Great Hall to find out where they were needed during the lull.

**AN4: Now, I know Ginny's fight was short but she was locked in the Room of Requirement for half of the first part of the fight. She will be as involved as everyone whose stories now meet up for the final surge. The story is going to pick up just as Neville steps forward to confront Voldemort and meet his destiny.**

**PART 4- The final battle-The Other Trio together again.**

To say that they were all devastated would be a gross understatement. There lying on the ground was Harry Potter. He meant different things to many people, but to all he meant hope. Ginny was inconsolable and on the ground herself crying out her grief in Bills arms. Ron and Arthur were trying to hold Hermione on her feet. Tears were falling down all their faces. Voldemort was telling them some gibberish about Harry being killed as he ran away, like any of them would believe that lie.

Just then Neville charged at Voldemort, but he was disarmed and knocked to the ground.

"_And who is this?" Voldemort said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

Voldemort was then informed that it was Neville and that he was also responsible for giving the Carrow's such a hard time.

"_Ah yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking at Neville. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists._

"_So what if I am?" said Neville loudly._

"_You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd._

"_Very well," said Voldemort, "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your own head be it."_

Things got crazy fast after that. Voldemort summoned the sorting hat and tried to roast Neville alive, more people were charging their way toward them lead by Charlie and Slughorn, Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and killed Nagini and Harry Potter disappeared.

The battle resumed and was heading into the castle where Ginny, Luna, and Hermione met up with the evil Bellatrix Lestrange. They fought hard, with everything in them, but they were losing and an Avada missed Ginny by an inch.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

Molly Weasley shoved all three girls out of her way and began dueling with Bellatrix. They were well matched, but Molly had conviction on her side. Just when Bellatrix's arrogance got the best of her Molly Weasley, the homemaker, sent a killing curse at her and Bellatrix fell.

Hagrid and Charlie had taken down Macnair for the innocent creatures, Arthur and Percy took down Rookwood, and the Malfoy's were not even fighting, just huddled into a corner. Narcissa watched her sister fall without even a flinch, which was telling.

Then Harry did it, Voldemort was dead and chaos reigned. Things moved very quickly after that, Kingsley was named temporary Minister, the battle was celebrated and the next day everyone went home. To plan funerals, plan futures, and heal. Some returned to Hogwarts the next week including both Trio's to help begin repairing and rebuilding the castle.

Then life went on.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna finished their story and looked at each other smiling. They felt that now that the story was told, they could finally find peace and lay it to rest. They dedicated the book to the friends lost to the war. Then they joined their families to celebrate finishing the book. All was well.


End file.
